Santa's Little Helpers
by Destiny981
Summary: Written for DocPaul's Christmas challenge. Is it possible to get the Grinch out of Michael?


**Santa's Little Helpers  
By Destiny**

**Written**: December 2003  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Category**: M&M  
**Genre**: drama/humor  
**Disclaimer**: Sadly, not mine. I can only borrow them from time to time with the promise to return them.  
**Summary**: Written for DocPaul's Christmas challenge. Is it possible to get the Grinch out of Michael?  
**Spolier**s: None. This is basically stand-alone. Doesn't fit in anywhere in the series really.  
**Requirements for challenge**: Reindeer tracks... snow in Roswell "oh heck!" "Come sit on Santa's lap! Have you been a good little girl?" "Um..., he got stuck where?" Sleighbells. A kiss under mistletoe. Intolerable eggnog. And a happy New Year.

--------------------------

Bells were ringing. Children were singing. All that was missing from this holiday season was a little white powder to coat the New Mexico city of Roswell. Snow wasn't something that was common in the small town, but one could hope for a white Christmas. Hope sometimes went a long way. And maybe a little faith wouldn't hurt either this time of year.

Spreading Christmas cheer was always something Maria Deluca was good at. Hell, she was great at it. It was the one time of year everyone was a little nicer... a little more generous. And Maria was overflowing with both. This Christmas, she was on a mission. Her mission, which she dutifully accepted, was to take the Grinch out of one Michael Guerin. A harder task than she'd ever come upon before. She's risked her life countless times due to some alien related catastrophe so in her mind, he owed her one. And like it or not, he was going to have a damn good Christmas.

Michael, on the other hand, was never one to celebrate things. Not birthdays and especially not Christmas. He wasn't exactly born and certainly wasn't created by the will of God. Both she and Michael had been cursed with a stubbornness that often found them butting heads. But it was he that had always relented, one way or another. And this occasion would be no different. Maria was determined to give him a Christmas he'd want to remember and look back on for good reasons. Because everyone deserved one good holiday memory.

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight... walkin' in a winter wonderland..." Maria sang as she entered the Crashdown. Customers were already abound for the early morning breakfast rush and she was 20 minutes late. Her tardiness was far from her thoughts, though, as she sailed through the tables and into the back room, where her best friend, Liz Parker, followed with raised eyebrows.

"Maria, where have you been? It's killer out there and I'm going crazy trying to keep up with orders. One old lady actually told me to lay off the Christmas cookies and move my ass. Can you believe that!" Liz asked her best friend, who was casually changing into her uniform.

"It's a beautiful day. Isn't a beautiful day?" Maria asked her, completely un-phased by Liz's scolding.

"Maria, did you hear anything I said?" Liz asked, frowning.

"Of course." Maria replied, smiling. She then patted Liz on the shoulder and made her back into the café to start her shift.

"Okay." Liz drew out. She made her way back into the dining area, pushing a stray chunk of hair back behind her ear.

--------------------------

The morning crowd had slowly began to die down and Liz finally took a moment to drop herself in one of the booths that Max Evans was occupying. He looked up from his plate and smiled at her.

"Rough morning?" he asked her.

"You have no idea. Mornings are getting worse because of the holidays. Everyone wants to get an early start on their shopping." Liz frowned, her trademark look for the day so far.

"Maybe you should hire a new waitress?" Max offered.

"It wouldn't be so bad if a certain waitress would SHOW UP ON TIME!" Liz said, rolling her head and raising her voice so Maria could hear. Maria simply stuck her tongue out at her.

"Late again?"

"Third day in a row. And every time I ask her what's up she tells me how beautiful the day is. I'm telling you, Max, she's obviously on drugs." Liz said, slumping in her seat. Max just shook his head.

"I'm sure she has a good reason. At least she's uh... cheerful." Max said, an odd look on his face. Liz scrunched her brow then followed Max's gaze toward the door behind her. Michael had just walked out the back, slamming the door behind him. She then looked at Maria, who looked more than disgruntled.

"Great. I hope he's just getting air because Eddie's shift doesn't start until three. And it's only noon." Liz sighed. "I better get back to work." She gave him a small smile and got up, not fully prepared to go back to work but determined to do so. Max watched her go then looked over at Maria, who no longer looked upset. _Maybe Liz was right_, he mused. He looked down at his plate once more, realizing he was no longer hungry, and decided to go check on Michael. He figured it was nothing more then one of his and Maria's normal spats. As he opened the back door, Michael jumped slightly from the wall he'd been leaning on.

"Jesus, Max. I thought you were Maria." Michael replied, taking in a breath. He took his place back against the wall and Max smiled.

"You're not... afraid of her, are you?" Max asked him, teasingly.

"Hell no. I'm just sick of all her damn Christmas cheer. Her latest quest is to get me in the 'Christmas spirit'." Michael said, using air quotes. "What the hell is that all about? Having Iz on my back isn't enough, now I got my own little psychotic elf to deal with? She's driving me insane."

Max tried not to smile. Isabel Evans was the queen of Christmas and not even she could get Michael in the jolly ole spirit of the festive holiday. Maria had her work cut out for her.

"It'd be easier if you just give in." Max offered.

"Give in? Not an option, Maxwell. It'll be a cold day in Roswell before I let that pixie freak destroy my bah humbug." Michael said, cooly and with all seriousness. Max simply shook his head. He wasn't going to argue. He'd given up on trying to get Michael to celebrate Christmas with them. Michael just simply didn't believe in it.

"Well, unless you want her to come out here, I suggest you get back in there and finish your shift. Liz is on the verge of freaking out."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. This stupid holiday makes people crazy." Michael grumbled as he pulled the door open and went back in. Max thought about what Michael said. _Cold day in Roswell..._ That could be arranged.

--------------------------

Only a few strays lingered, all happily fed. Stealing a moment, Maria sat at the counter refilling the sugar containers while humming _Rudolph_. She'd been humming her entire shift thus far and Liz slowly began to question her sanity. She watched her friend from the milkshake machine as she absent-mindedly cleaned it. Their shifts were almost over and the next crew would soon take over. Maria usually hated mornings during the holidays. Liz couldn't figure out what was putting her friend in such high spirits. And she figured it was about time to ask. She set the towel down and leaned against the counter in front of Maria.

"Okay, Maria. What gives?" Liz asked her. Maria stopped humming and looked up at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked, continuing to fill one of the containers.

"You hate mornings during Christmas. You've been humming all day and you haven't stopped smiling. Are you feeling okay?" Liz asked, putting her hand to Maria's forehead. Maria simply swatted it away.

"I'm perfectly fine. All right? I just woke up in a good mood. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Liz said abruptly, standing up straight. "I was just... I was just curious." Liz replied, titling her head. Maria seemed to accept that answer and went back to humming. "So what's up with you and Michael?" This made Maria stop altogether. She smiled.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. That he knows of." Maria said, cryptically. Liz squinted her eyes at her best friend.

"What are you up to?" she asked her, smirking.

"Do you really wanna know?" Liz thought for a second and raised her brow.

"I don't know." she said slowly.

"Relax. I'm slowly developing a plan to get Michael into the Christmas spirit." Maria told her and Liz snorted.

"Michael and cheer aren't too things you normally associate together. Maria, even Isabel can't get Michael into the Christmas spirit." Liz said, disbelieving.

"That's because Isabel's..." Maria began.

"Isabel's what?" Maria and Liz both turned to see Isabel walk up to them. She didn't look pleased but Maria didn't miss a step.

"We're talking about Michael and spreading Christmas cheer and I was saying that the reason you haven't been able to get him in the holiday spirit is because you don't have that kinda pull over him." she said. Isabel's features dropped into a scowl.

"I think I have more than enough pull over Michael. The problem is he..." Isabel said then paused. She then stood up straighter. "Okay, so I haven't been able to get him to celebrate Christmas but it's only a matter of time. You think you could do better?"

"Willing to make a little wager?" Maria grinned.

"What are the terms?" Isabel squinted.

"Uh, don't you think it's a little wrong to bet on Michael's..." Liz began but was ignored.

"If I win and get Michael to happily celebrate Christmas, you have to take one of my morning shifts. Shiny antenna and all." Maria told her.

"And if I win, you have to be my own little personal assistant for an entire day." Isabel said in return.

"Assistant? You mean slave. No way. Not gonna happen." Maria said, shaking her head.

"You don't seem so confident now, Maria. Scared?" Isabel asked, smiling.

"In your freaky, twisted Czechoslovakian dreams." Maria said, stepping up to face Isabel. She simply looked down at Maria.

"Then it's a bet." Isabel said, holding out her hand.

"A bet." Maria replied, taking Isabel's hand and sealing the deal. Isabel then left through the front door and Maria walked through the back door, leaving Liz biting her lip.

"What just happened here?" she asked aloud to no one and shook her head. "Good luck, Michael."

--------------------------

Isabel waited patiently outside the Crashdown for Michael's shift to end. After running into Max, she knew Michael would be trying to avoid Maria. She saw that as her chance to move in first. As much as she liked Maria, she couldn't let herself lose the bet. She'd worn those antennas once and she vowed never to wear them again. And having Maria Deluca at her beck and call was too good to pass up. A plan was already forming in her head when she left the Crashdown earlier. She simply had to change a few things around. Unfortunately, that meant firing Santa Claus. Irving Baxter had volunteered to play Santa this year for the Christmas festivities. But now, Isabel had other ideas. Ideas that involved begging a very stubborn alien. But if there was one thing she knew about Michael, it was that he hated it when she pestered him. She was ready and willing to use that to her advantage.

"Michael!" she called out, seeing him steadily walking out the door. He'd made it five feet before turning and looking at her.

"What is it, Iz? I got things to do." he told her.

"Like what? Going home and watching an old game on tv? Please." she said, rolling her eyes. "I need your help." She frowned and put on her best desperate face. This immediately caught Michael's attention.

"What is it? What do you need?" he asked urgently, as though it were life and death. _Men are so easy_, she mused.

"Well, I've got a problem. A big problem. And I was wondering if you could help me." she said, biting her lip for effect.

"What is it? Anything, I'm there."

"Anything?" she asked, her smile giving away her intentions. Michael's eyes narrowed.

"What is it exactly that you need me for?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, you see the guy that was supposed to play Santa suddenly came down with a major flu bug and since it's such short notice, I can't find anyone else to do it and..." Isabel rambled.

"No way. I'm not playing Santa for a bunch of bratty little monsters. I don't need that headache. Find someone else." Michael told her and started to walk away.

"But Michael," she pouted, "you said anything. I'm in a really tight spot and I really need your help." He turned around and stared at her.

"Why can't you ask Max?"

"He's already helping out with the pageant. Please, Michael? Pretty please? Please please please?" she begged. She could see he was losing his bearings.

"Fine, all right. Just shut up already. I'll do it. But you owe me." he told her and she squealed.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you! Michael, you're the greatest." she said, hugging him. He shook her off and dug his hands into his pockets. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten."

"Whatever." he grunted and walked the other way. She smiled after him. Isabel - 1, Maria - 0.

--------------------------

Michael sat at home, doing as Isabel had predicted. An old hockey game played on the tv as he dug his spoon into a heaping bowl of Coco Puffs. His mind wasn't on the game, however, but on his new duties the next day. Isabel knew just how to get at him and he let her. He was whipped. It was probably going to be the most irritating day of his existence but he couldn't back out and let Isabel down. Shoving another mouthful in his mouth, he growled. He really hated the holidays.

Throughout the time he, Max, and Isabel have known each other, not one single year have they been able to get him to celebrate the holidays with them. Michael had no desire to spend Christmas in the Evans' house with their family. He didn't believe in Christmas or any other ridiculous holiday that was celebrated. Maybe he was just being stubborn. Or maybe he just didn't care. And now, he also has Maria to deal with. If she had it her way, he'd be celebrating it with her and her mother. No thank you, he thought. One Deluca was enough already. As if right on cue, there was a knock on his door. Michael clenched his teeth together and put his bowl down. Getting up, he turned off the tv and went to open the door. He wasn't surprised at his new company.

"There's this thing called a phone. Some people use it before coming over." Michael told her, leaning against the door frame.

"And if I would've called first, you would've left before I got here. I know you, Michael. And you can't hide." she told him, pointing a finger in his chest and pushing past him.

"Sure, come on in." he grumbled, shutting the door behind them. "I know why you're here and you can just forget about it. I'm not ho ho ho-ing for anyone." He grimaced at his choice of words.

"Fine, whatever. I don't care. But I need your help." Maria spoke, sitting down on a stool. Michael's eyes narrowed. What was with everyone needing his help all of a sudden?

"Help with what?" Michael asked, gruff.

"I need to get a tree."

"A tree? And you can't get this tree of your own?" he asked, moving to take his seat back on the couch.

"No. I need help picking a good one out and getting it on top the car." She knew it was bull. They had people to help do that.

"Maria, they have people that do that for you. You don't need me to help you." Michael turned the tv back on and Maria walked over and took the remote from him, turning it back off.

"Yes, I know they have they're own little helpers but I don't like them going near my mother's car. Michael, why can't you just do this one little thing for me? I promise to lay off the cheer if you do." she said, smiling as sweetly as possible. He let out a long sigh and dropped his head back on the couch.

"Fine. But you sing one note or even so much as hum a carol, you can get the damn tree on the car yourself." Before he could move, Maria was jumping into his lap and wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you!" she said, kissing him swiftly on the lips. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten." She started to get up but he stopped her.

"No can do. I already promised Isabel I'd be Santa then." He knew he'd regret that as soon as it left his lips.

"What? What happened to no ho ho ho-ing for anyone?" She was mad. But not at Michael. Isabel had gotten to him first AND she got him to play Santa.

"You know how she gets. It was the only way I could get her to shut up." he told her as she slid off his lap onto the couch next to him.

"So you're only doing this to shut me up? Real great of you, Michael." She folded her arms across her chest and Michael breathed out heavily through his nose. He wasn't going to win this one.

"No, I'm doing it because you asked. I'm helping Isabel because she was in a tight spot. I'm being _nice_. Take it while you can." he told her, forcing a smile. She stared at him for a moment, then a smile graced her lips.

"Are you busy around seven?"

--------------------------

_The next day..._

"Michael, are you ready yet?" Isabel called from outside the bathroom door of the Crashdown. Michael had been in there for nearly 15 minutes changing into his Santa costume and Isabel was getting impatient.

"I look stupid." he called from behind the door.

Isabel pinched the bridge of her nose. "Michael, no one will even know it's you. Why do you care what you look like?" The door swung open and she jumped back. She brought her hand to cover up her smile and Michael scowled.

"If even one of them cries, I'm done. I'm serious." Isabel nodded, trying to be serious. She couldn't hold in her laughter any longer when he slipped on a pair of sunglasses and pulled up his beard. "Lets just get this over with."

Twenty kids later, Michael was ready to bolt. Half the time he was wondering what the hell was wrong with the parents. Most of the younger children were so afraid of him, the parents had to force them on his lap. Twice he got his Christmas bulbs stepped on by some little tike trying to get away. It was literally the day from hell. Isabel had granted him a break and he decided to hide in the backroom of the Crashdown. Beard removed and jacket undone, he rolled his head back and closed his eyes.

"Tough crowd huh?" Michael opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"You have no idea. Even if I had ever lost all the sanity I had and thought about having kids, that thought would be out the window." he told her and she smiled.

"You've thought about having kids?" Maria asked him, surprised.

"That's not what I said. I... forget it. Come sit on Santa's lap." he told her, motioning her over. She laughed and dropped herself down on him, causing him to grunt. "So, have you been a good little girl?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" she asked, leaning down to touch her lips to his.

"Ahem."

"Santa's busy." Michael stated.

"Michael, breaks over. Stop frisking your elf and get back out there." Isabel told him. He sighed and Maria slid off him onto the couch. Michael got up and walked past her without a word and she looked over at Maria, who was smirking.

"Is that your idea of getting Michael into the spirit of things?"

"He'll come around. Hope you're ready to be at my heels." Isabel said, turning and leaving. Maria simply rolled her eyes. Her plan to get Michael to enjoy Christmas might have been altered slightly, but it was still in effect. What Isabel didn't understand was that Maria had something she didn't. His heart.

--------------------------

At 8 o'clock that evening, Max sat in a booth waiting for Liz. They had just got back from Christmas shopping together and now they were going to go out for dinner. While Liz was upstairs changing, Max was surprised when Maria sat across from him, looking distressed. When she didn't say anything, he took the initiative.

"Something wrong? I thought you and Michael were supposed to be getting a tree."

"We were, we did, it's done." she said, dropping her head on the table. Max raised an eyebrow. He knew Michael was impossible during the holidays but it couldn't have gone that bad. It was just a tree.

"So..." he questioned further. Maria sighed and sat up straight.

"We got to the tree lot and looked around for a bit before we finally found the perfect tree. Everything was going fine until we were getting the tree up on the car. I had the top while he was holding onto the bottom and I spotted some tracks on the ground in the mud and thought I'd be cute and say they were reindeer tracks only when I let go to point at them, one of the branches flew back and hit him in the face and we both ended up dropping the tree. And if that wasn't bad enough, we finally got the tree on top of the car and I asked him if he wanted to go for a walk before we took the tree back to the house. Bad idea. Seemed good at the time. But very BAD idea. We ended up down by my mom's store and you know how she has that giant, green alien out dressed as Santa sitting in a little sleigh and well, he ended up getting stuck in it and couldn't get out without using his powers and needless to say, the alien is a little weird looking now. He got so mad that he walked home and left me to take the tree home myself." Maria rambled out at a lightening speed.

"Umm... he got stuck where?" Max laughed.

"That's not important. I shouldn't even have told you. He's mad enough. I'm telling you, Max, this is harder than I thought it'd be. No matter how good the idea, something keeps messing it up. I just wanted him to have one decent holiday memory. That's all." Maria sighed.

"I'm sure he's not as mad as you think." Max offered, trying to be sympathetic.

"Sure he's not. Oh, heck, Maria. It's all right that you assaulted me with a Christmas tree and got me stuck in a stupid sleigh. No problem." Maria said, imitating Michael's would be reaction. Max chuckled and shook his head.

"If it makes you feel better, Isabel isn't having any more luck than you."

"So you know about the bet?"

"Liz told me. Isabel's been trying for years. You probably have a better chance than she does anyway." Max told her, looking over at the Liz, who just walked in.

"You think so?"

"Definitely." Max nodded.

"What's going on?" Liz asked, sitting down next to Max.

"I'm trying to figure out how to salvage what's left of my plan to give Michael a good Christmas." Maria told her, slumping back in the booth.

"Going that bad?" Liz asked, already aware of the answer.

"You have no idea."

"Maria, did you ever think that maybe the traditional stuff won't work with Michael?" Liz asked her, causing Maria to sit up.

"Then what?"

"Maybe... maybe it's not about caroling and gifts and decorations. Maybe it's not about Christmas at all." Liz said, causing Max to furrow his brow and frown.

"But it's Christmas he won't celebrate." Max spoke.

"No. No, I get what Liz is saying. I never thought of it that way. Thanks, Liz." Maria said, smiling.

"No problem. Max, are we ready to go?" Liz asked, turning to him.

"I guess so." he replied.

"Maria, can you lock up?"

"Sure, no problem." Maria said, waving them off.

"See you later, Maria." Max said as he and Liz slid out of the booth. They passed Isabel on their way out. She sat down with Maria looking beaten.

"Michael is the definition of anti-Christmas. Look what he did to my hat." Isabel said, showing Maria her ripped apart Santa's hat.

"Ouch."

"I went over there to see if he wanted to help me shop tomorrow and he got all pissy and tore apart my hat and kicked me out. Looks like neither one of us is having any luck with him." Isabel sighed.

"Wanting to call off the bet, are we?" Maria smiled. She had almost wanted to also but after what Liz suggested, she had renewed hope.

"No. Of course not. There's still plenty of time." Isabel said, turning at the sound of the door. Maria looked up to see Michael coming their way. He certainly was full of surprises.

"Thought I'd find you here. I've been thinking." Michael started.

"This should be good." Maria snorted, gaining an displeased stare from Michael, who then turned back to Isabel.

"I'm sorry about your stupid hat. But that's it. I don't care what it is. I don't care how much you need my help. I'm not doing it. Consider me non-existent until January." he told her and Isabel's mouth dropped slightly.

"Michael, you can't be serious." she exclaimed.

"I can and I am. That goes for you too." he said, pointing at Maria, who also dropped her mouth.

"Michael..." Maria began.

"No. I don't want to hear it. I'm not some poor, unhappy bastard that needs saved. You ever think I don't want to celebrate these stupid holidays because I just don't care? They're nothing but commercially driven and if people really want to be all cheerful and nice then they need to worry about doing it the rest of the God damned year. Stop trying to get me 'in the spirit'. You're only pissing me off and wasting my time." Michael said, as calmly as he possibly could before walking away and out the door. Maria and Isabel just sat there, slack jawed.

"Well, that was lovely." Maria finally spoke.

"I think it's safe to say the bet's off." Isabel said, fixing her hat with the wave of her hand.

"Yeah. I'd say we got the opposite of what we set out for."

"There's always next year." Isabel said, smiling, causing Maria to laugh. Isabel started to get up when Maria grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Isabel, wait. What are you doing tomorrow night?" Maria asked her.

"I don't know. Why?"

"I was thinking of having a little Christmas party. Just for the eight of us." Maria told her.

"Don't you mean seven?" Isabel said, despondently.

"Who says Michael needs to know all the details?" Maria said, mischievously. Isabel looked up with a crooked smile. "Then I'd say I'm free."

"Be at my house no later then seven."

"With bells on." Isabel said, getting up and leaving. Maria sat there a moment, pondering just how she was going to get Michael to her house without him questioning why.

--------------------------

"So let me get this straight," Alex started, taking a sip of egg nog. After flinching and shuddering, he continued. "You're tricking Michael into coming here, a party he wouldn't want to come to in the first place, and you expect him to stay? And what the hell is in this egg nog?"

"It's not that bad." Maria said.

"The word intolerable comes to mind. I think I'll stick to Coke." Alex said, setting the glass down as if it were a disease. Maria gave him a bored look.

"He'll stay. I have a plan." She told him.

"Oh, I can't wait to see this."

"See what?" Kyle asked, walking into the kitchen. He reached for the egg nog when Alex stopped him and shook his head rapidly. Kyle pulled his hand back quickly and reached for a Coke instead.

"Maria has tricked Michael into coming to her Christmas party because, being the Ebenezer Scrooge that he is, wouldn't come any other way." Alex informed him.

"Oh, that should be interesting. Remind why I didn't just stay home? I could see them fight any day." Kyle said, walking back out into the living room.

"Yee of little faith!" Maria called out.

It was nearly 7:30 when Michael finally showed up. He had heard the music playing inside and saw Max's Jeep. He suddenly felt duped. But he knew Maria would kill him if he didn't even acknowledge his showing up. So he did what he knew he'd regret and knocked on the door. It was answered by a very giggly Tess. She sobered quickly and brushed a hair out of her face.

"Hey, Michael. We almost thought you weren't coming."

"I'm not staying. Tell Maria to give it up. I'm out of here." He said, turning to leave. Tess quickly moved out of the way when Maria made her way through the door.

"Michael! Michael, please wait. Just hear me out a minute." Maria said, chasing after him. He stopped in the street and turned to her.

"You've got one minute."

"Okay. First, I'm sorry for not being entirely truthful to get you here but I had to get your here somehow and you wouldn't have come if you knew. Starting to ramble, sorry. The point is... after what Liz said to me and then what you said, well, it got me thinking. I've been trying so hard to get you into Christmas that I forgot what it was really all about. You're right. It's not about all that commercial crap. It's about spending time with your family and the people you love. It's about realizing the great things in your life."

"I thought that was Thanksgiving." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, well, it's Christmas too. I just want to celebrate all that but it's not worth celebrating unless I can celebrate it with you. And that was the point of this party. Just to get everyone together and celebrate as friends and family."

"Thank you." He simply said.

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"No reason." He smiled.

"So you'll stay?"

"Yeah. I'll stay."

"You know, there are some great things about this holiday." Maria began.

"Like what?" Michael asked her.

"Mistletoe." She told him, bringing her hand up to hold it above her head. Michael smiled at this.

"Yeah, I can see the greatness in that." He said, bending his head down to kiss her.

"If that isn't a Kodak moment, I don't know what is." Kyle said from the front door. Michael turned and glared at him. Following Kyle out the door were the others.

"There's only one thing missing from all this." Max said, looking over at Isabel.

"Shall I have the honors?" She asked and Max nodded. She brought her hand up above her and not moments later, it was snowing in Roswell.

"Oh, wow." Alex stated.

"Now all that's left is a happy New Year." Maria said, wrapping her arms around Michael's waist.

"One holiday at a time."

"Merry Christmas, Michael." She told him, looking up into his eyes.

"Merry Christmas." He said, smiling.

"God bless..." Max started.

"Don't even say it or I'll bless YOU into oblivion." Michael glared at Max, who quickly shut his mouth. Not with-holding the smile that graced his lips, however. It was, indeed, a Christmas to remember.

**The End**


End file.
